saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Best Fanfic Ever
'''The Best Fanfic Ever '''was written in an era of despair and fear. Truly, the world was fucked when it was written. To quote the King of Derps, "FUUUUUUUUUCKED." even. But such was the wisdumb of Marlon and the King of Derps channeled this when he wrote the fanfic in a dream. shinpaoroukai: I ONCE MADE A SCRIPT FOR A PLAY shinpaoroukai: IT INVOLVED KENSHIN HIMURA shinpaoroukai: FIGHTING MASTOR CHIIIEEEEEF Marlon Basalo: HAHAHAHA Marlon Basalo: HEY YOU STOLED MY SCRIPTS FOR MY FANFICTION Marlon Basalo: WITH MASTUR CHIEEEEF shinpaoroukai: > shinpaoroukai: COPYCAT Marlon Basalo: HE WAS FIGHTING SEPHIROTH AND METEAL GEEAR shinpaoroukai: IN MY FANFICTION shinpaoroukai: MASTUR CHIEEEF FOUGHT WITH BUMBLEBYE shinpaoroukai: WHO DID A BARREL ROLL shinpaoroukai: ON THE MOON shinpaoroukai: IN VALHALLA shinpaoroukai: FIGHTING MOONVIKINGD Marlon Basalo: AND THEN LIQUID SNAKE IS REALLY KENSHIN HIMURA THEN HE USE AMAKAKEYRYUNOH HIRAMEYKI ON MASTUR CHIEEF THE WAS LLIKE PWNED NUUB shinpaoroukai: I BET YOU USED GENEETICS TO EXPLAIN THAT shinpaoroukai: HE WAS A CLONE shinpaoroukai: OF THE ORIGINAL KENSHIN HIMURA shinpaoroukai: WHO FOUGHT WITH TAKEDA SHINGEN shinpaoroukai: YOU PLAGIARIZER Marlon Basalo: HOW DID YOU KNOWED THAT YOU STOLER Marlon Basalo: AND THEN MASTUR CHIEF TRANSFORMED IN TO OPTIMUS PRIME shinpaoroukai: WHY DO YOU WRITE FANFICAS YOU SUK shinpaoroukai: AND STELL IDEES Marlon Basalo: now they were in the furst place nuh-uh Marlon Basalo: THen solid snake heared mastur chief so he went into the moon with his Jutsu and his BANKAY shinpaoroukai: SOLID SNAKE WAS ACTUALLY THE 7TH HOKAGE FRO MTHE FUTURE shinpaoroukai: WHO SAVE NARTUO FROM BEING KILLED BY DEVIL FRUIT GUY Marlon Basalo: yeah bcuz lufy would pwn narutoh with his strechy arms of strech rubber shinpaoroukai: NOT IF NARTUO USE HIS LAZRO RIFLE shinpaoroukai: YEAH HE COULD PWEN NOOUBES shinpaoroukai: WITH HIS NINJA LAZORS Marlon Basalo: yeah and then he would sloww time and shoot them like piw,piw,piw the n a double kill and a headshot shinpaoroukai: ALL TYH WHILE YUSING HIS SHADOW JUTSOO MANG Marlon Basalo: but ichigo would pwn him because he will break his arm then transform in to ANGE ARM THEN PAWN THEM WITH A BIG LAZZOEERR shinpaoroukai: AND THEN ICHIGO WAS A CYBORG SENT FROM THE FUTURE TO STOP SNAKE FROM MAKING OUT WITH SAMUS BECAUSE THEY WOULD MAKE ULTRA BABY shinpaoroukai: WHO PWN THE UNIVERSE Marlon Basalo: NU-UH not if SON GOWKU WUZ THER HE WUL TRANSFORM INTO A SUPER SAIJAN WHO HAS THE POWER OVER 9000 shinpaoroukai: BUT SON GOLKU WAS BEAT BY SUPES shinpaoroukai: SUPERMAHN* shinpaoroukai: SUPERMAN USED SPIRIT HEAT VISDION AND SHOT THE SUN AT GOWKU THRU HIS EYEZ Marlon Basalo: but then EUGEN WOULD uze his BATARANGS Againtz supes whitch is power ed by KRYPTONITE shinpaoroukai: LOL PLAWT TWIST EUGENG WAS BUTAMAN Marlon Basalo: yeah but his father wuz TAGURO WHO WOULD BE AT HIZ 100% and DO a HYDROPUMP in his MUFFLERS IN HIS SHOULDERZ shinpaoroukai: TOO BAD HE WAS KILLED ON MOVIE KNIGHT BY A RANDOM THUG shinpaoroukai: GANGSTA FO LIFE Marlon Basalo: nu - uh that is not a random thug that wuz bruce wayne he shot taguro with his black dragon spirit shinpaoroukai: NIO WAI KENSHIN HIMURA HIRED COBRA COMMANDER WHO WAS SMARTS AND CLEVURR AND SAID THAT RANDOM THUG (NOT NINJA) SHUD DO JOB shinpaoroukai: BECAUSE NINJAS HAVE HONURD shinpaoroukai: AND IT WOULD BE OBVIOUS IF NINJAS DID IT DUH Marlon Basalo: OMG were did you know that but after that REcca wuz making babies with kamiya courie then they had a son named kakashi who is a ninja that has SHAWRINGAN Marlon Basalo: and wud stab people with lightening' shinpaoroukai: litening fingurs amitrite Marlon Basalo: uhh and jiraya wud teach him RAWSENJAN Marlon Basalo: thats a ball of CHAWKRA Marlon Basalo: it SPINS shinpaoroukai: spinning churka shinpaoroukai: best ideee eevrrrh shinpaoroukai: Japanese peeps are d best Marlon Basalo: yeah and in the manja it becomes a giant spinning shuriken of CHuwkrah best idee eveah shinpaoroukai: but kuhakashi wus genius ninja boy derp shinpaoroukai: and lost his eye because heee was in car accident shinpaoroukai: byumoped by sopeeedd at sopeed of mach tenMarlon Basalo: nuh oh darth vadah hit them he wuz riding a ship called minerveh shinpaoroukai: yah man dis is just part one amirite shinpaoroukai: cuz like shinpaoroukai: i bet nartup was behind everytheeng all along man Marlon Basalo: yeah but then shiki wuz riding gundang weeng cuztom zeero and wuz fighting vadah and ZERO frem megeman and thy light zabers hit lines then kill people shinpaoroukai: blew up that shit like fist o the north star shinpaoroukai: and Kenshiro got pissed and possessed cyborg ichigo shinpaoroukai: whu was all shinpaoroukai: atatatatata shinpaoroukai: and blew up star destroyers witgh bear heansdss Marlon Basalo: yeah and bear hands made by ASTROBOI shinpaoroukai: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU Marlon Basalo: yaeh then woulverine wuz like BRSZRKER BURUUJ thEN his mastuh Taiga wuz like eat that beach shinpaoroukai: and then shiki was all no yaw biyotch shinpaoroukai: and he was cutting the space and causing time paradoxes shinpaoroukai: so a hudnred metal eegeeeeaurs came out runnin Marlon Basalo: yeah and then then PROTOS was there he killed them with zearlotz and plasma shit wuz like every where then JIM RAYNOR WAS doin' KERRIGAN BECUZ she was cured by Shiro anng gilgamesh shinpaoroukai: angf digrugasmesh awas all shinpaoroukai: mongruls shinpaoroukai: and saber was like shinpaoroukai: Eeeeekksussusu kaalaiaiabaaaururrr Marlon Basalo: and then sheet and LAZOR wuz flyin everywhere when she swing them Marlon Basalo: ang theng she wuz a vampire and sucked gungdams blood and became strong shinpaoroukai: and arcueididdf fwas all shinpaoroukai: hey stop that shinpaoroukai: bitch shinpaoroukai: and she was CRRRRAAAXS?ZZY shinpaoroukai: and arcueid and metal geer and liquid snake all rode star destroyer and smashed cugorgrr ichigo with fist Marlon Basalo: and and tehn SHAO KHUN WUZ LIKE LIKE HIT HER WITH HIS SHOULDER AND WUZ YOU SUCK shinpaoroukai: and shao khan sdeestroyedd dewrth stur Marlon Basalo: with his hammer shinpaoroukai: and jim raynor was all shinpaoroukai: raynor here shinpaoroukai: and he rode the ghost and told masture chief that he needed to fusdion hea] Marlon Basalo: then jill get her RAIL GUN then shot them with NEMESIS shinpaoroukai: and nemsiesss was an alien all along shinpaoroukai: so zergs came frr-wasok time paradioc shinpaoroukai: paradoxcx* shinpaoroukai: and spaece mauhreen shinpaoroukai: was all shinpaoroukai: HERETICS shinpaoroukai: and ZEEENOSSS SCAM Marlon Basalo: then she wuz out of ammo then she breathed fire and ZOMBIES shinpaoroukai: and the zombies were all dead people but they did niot eart brains and were friends iwth fjill valentine shinpaoroukai: jill became lich king and charged her kamehameha w shinpaoroukai: wefwhcihc was made of ice and not luightew and fuire like gowklu Marlon Basalo: yeah but the SPACE MARINE wuz klike for the emperor then they chopped every body whit their chain swords and wuz like shootinh shit out of thei back packs shinpaoroukai: terran marine became wsuss shinpaoroukai: and cried for mommusi shinpaoroukai: buty kenshin huiimura was a commisars shinpaoroukai: sio he shot denm in theads shinpaoroukai: and called them cowards shinpaoroukai: he said thy shoundt cry unvcle or else the dead Marlon Basalo: yeh he shot them whith his swrod shinpaoroukai: amekeiswkorhyru no HIRAMEKI shinpaoroukai: COWARD shinpaoroukai: aqnd the terran marine became a bklood fountain Marlon Basalo: yeah and then kenshin get his sword called avalon then use Ryu TSY stien againts space marines and leech king but it wuz innefchtive bcuz leexhed king crouched anged kalled in his kodek shinpaoroukai: and then otackon was there shinpaoroukai: and he whined that shiki was causing time paradoxes shinpaoroukai: so lich king said ok shinpaoroukai: and kjill was like shinpaoroukai: oka zombies defeatn the aliens shinpaoroukai: and masturer chieef was revived fro mdeadss shinpaoroukai: s Marlon Basalo: yeah his weak ness is his head from the past bcuz inuyasha yuz like doin' kikyo in the temple then he cried Marlon Basalo: bcuz they wuz childhood frieands shinpaoroukai: flaxcshsbuck scenes Marlon Basalo: and voltez V was eensides his helmet was talking to him shinpaoroukai: he was shinpaoroukai: all shinpaoroukai: yuse laser sword Marlon Basalo: so he took liu kang from his pocket Marlon Basalo: and wuz like his father saito hajime shinpaoroukai: shao khan was eating ewoks to refill his mana shinpaoroukai: nd they were all ew that is hoarrible shinpaoroukai: bastred shinpaoroukai: and assassin was like shinpaoroukai: i will katana at him with my japanse sword slic] shinpaoroukai: shao khan doged by jump into the cieling and tshubam gush was not happened Marlon Basalo: angd then osscelot wuz like thiz gun is the beast gun aver his revolver wuz deflecting katanas and made missles bounce in walles shinpaoroukai: but shinpaoroukai: ioscsoletu shinpaoroukai: was not abel to dodgeg shinpaoroukai: shao khan stomp attatck] shinpaoroukai: and grey fox swhs0ot both of them with rocket launcher shinpaoroukai: since he was cyborg from fewdal jupan Marlon Basalo: yeah and fewdal japuns ruler was Emperor Pikachu and the space marines theyz wauz like FOR THE EMPEROR! shinpaoroukai: and shiki cused time paradeux by cutting dead zombies shinpaoroukai: who were jill's lich king armiedd shinpaoroukai: so jill said shinpaoroukai: shiki stop being an alian shinpaoroukai: shioki retortd shinpaoroukai: I am no alian shinpaoroukai: and he used death eyebeams orffd eertth percepshun Marlon Basalo: yeah but he hit hiz mom samus an his dad solid snake was like FUck you while crying and wuz shooting stinger missiles with his utility belt shinpaoroukai: and shiki was assad shinpaoroukai: so he went emu and ran to arica desert Marlon Basalo: yeah ang morgan freeman wuz like fighting with his brother kobra commander with a bannana shinpaoroukai: anmd the banana was a nuke shinpaoroukai: And soever y thin on the worlds imploded shinpaoroukai: and kira was all shinpaoroukai: wy you guys gfihting guidse? shinpaoroukai: and he was in his yacht which was a gundam shinpaoroukai: but he was not in seed mode so he died. and then obama came and then summonged his armee of beeches and wuz like AMERICA!..FUCK YOU! ANd wuz shoothing with his elbow and armpits and the ammo wuz M16 rayfuls and crash bandicooot THE END [[Category:nothing]